Field of the Invention
The present invention in the field of molecular biology and medicine relates to the targeting of microbial-type rhodopsins, such as the light-gated cation-selective membrane channel, channelrhodopsin-2 (Chop2 or ChR2) or the ion pump halorhodopsin (HaloR) in retinal ganglion cells as a basis for restoring visual perception and various aspects of vision.
Description of the Background Art
Vision normally begins when rods and cones (photoreceptors) convert light signals to electrical signals that are then relayed through second- and third-order retinal neurons and the optic nerve to the lateral geniculate nucleus and, then to the visual cortex where visual images are formed (Baylor, D, 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:560-565; Wassle, H, 2004, Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 5:747-57). The severe loss of photoreceptor cells can be caused by congenital retinal degenerative diseases, such as retinitis pigmentosa (RP) (Sung, C H et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:6481-85; Humphries, P et al., 1992, Science 256:804-8; Welcher, R G et al., in: S J Ryan, Ed, Retina, Mosby, St. Louis (1994), pp. 335-466), and can result in complete blindness. Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) also results from degeneration and death of photoreceptor cells, which can cause severe visual impairment within the centrally located best visual area of the visual field.
As rods and cones are lost in humans as well as rodents and other animals, little or no signal is sent to the brain. There are currently no effective treatments or cures for inherited retinal degenerations that cause partial or total blindness.
Approaches to treatment of retinal degeneration include (1) preservation of remaining photoreceptors in patients with retinal degenerative disease, and (2) replacement of photoreceptors lost to retinal degeneration. For the first approach, neuroprotection with neurotrophic factors (LaVail, M M et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:11249-53) and virus-vector-based delivery of wild-type genes for recessive null mutations (Acland, G M et al., 2001, Nat. Genet. 28:92-95) have come the furthest—to the point of clinical trials (Hauswirth, W W, 2005, Retina 25, S60; Jacobson, S, Protocol #0410-677, for adeno-associated viral (AAV)-mediated gene replacement therapy in Leber's Congenital Amaurosis (LCA), a specific form of retinal degeneration. This approach is not applicable in patients in advanced stages of retinal degeneration where photoreceptor cells must be replaced. One replacement approach involves transplantation of normal tissue or cells to the diseased retina. Another involves electrical-stimulation of remaining light-insensitive neurons via retinal implants in lieu of the lost cells (prosthetic substitution). Both methods face many obstacles. Hence, there is a continuing need for vision-restoring therapies for inherited blinding disease.
Histological studies in animal models of photoreceptor degeneration and in postmortem human eyes from patients with almost complete photoreceptor loss due to RP showed preservation of a significant number of inner retinal neurons, making retinal gene therapy a possible therapeutic option (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,702; WO 00/15822 (2000) and WO 98/48097 (1998)).
Retinal gene transfer of a reporter gene, green fluorescent protein (GFP), using a recombinant AAV (rAAV) was demonstrated in normal primates (Bennett, J et al. 1999 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96, 9920-25). However, the restoration of vision in a blinding disease of animals, particularly in humans and other mammals, caused by genetic defects in retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) and/or photoreceptor cells has not been achieved. Bennett and colleagues have described rescue of photoreceptors by gene therapy in a mutant RPE65 gene model of rapid degeneration of photoreceptors and replacement therapy with the normal gene to replace/supplant the mutant gene. (US Pat Publ 2004/0022766, Acland et al.). This therapy showed some success in a naturally-occurring dog model of human LCA—the RPE65 mutant dog.
Heterologous expression of Drosophila rhodopsin (Zemelman, B V et al., 2002, Neuron 33:15-22) and melanopsin, the putative photopigment of the intrinsic photosensitive retinal ganglion cells (“RGC”) has been reported (Melyan, Z. et al., 2005, Nature 433:741-5; Panda, S. et al., 2005, Science 307:600-604; Qiu, X. et al., 2005, Nature 433:745-9). These photopigments, however, are coupled to membrane channels via a G protein signaling cascade and use cis-isoforms of retinaldehyde as their chromophore. Expression of multiple genes would be required to render photosensitivity and their light response kinetics is rather slow.
The present inventor's work, including the present invention, utilizes microbial-type rhodopsins that are similar to bacteriorhodopsin (Oesterhelt, D et al., 1973, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 70:2853-7), whose conformation change is caused by reversible photoisomerization of their chromophore group, all-trans retinaldehyde, and is directly coupled to ion movement through the membrane (Oesterhelt, D., 1998, Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 8:489-500). Two microbial-type opsins, channelopsin-1 and -2 (Chop1 and Chop2), have been cloned from Chlamydomonas reinhardtii (Nagel, G. et al., 2002, Science 296:2395-8; Sineshchekov, O A et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:8689-94; Nagel, G. et al., 2003, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100, 13940-45) and shown to form directly light-gated membrane channels when expressed in Xenopus laevis oocytes or HEK293 cells in the presence of all-trans retinal. Chop2, a seven transmembrane domain protein, becomes photo-switchable when bound to the chromophore all-trans retinal. Chop2 is particularly attractive because its functional light-sensitive channel, channelrhodopsin-2 (Chop2 retinalidene abbreviated ChR2) with the attached chromophore is permeable to physiological cations. Unlike animal rhodopsins, which only bind the 11-cis conformation, Chop2/ChR2 binds all-trans retinal isomers, obviating the need for all-trans to 13-cis isomerization supplied by the vertebrate visual cycle.
However, the long-term compatibility of expressing ChR2 in native neurons in vivo in general and the properties of ChR2-mediated light responses in retinal neurons in particular remained unknown until the work of the present inventor and colleagues. Indeed their work (and that of others) represent the pioneering demonstration of the (a) feasibility of restoring light sensitivity to a degenerate retina, (b) transmission of light-driven information to higher visual centers, and mediation of visually guided behaviors through such prosthetic interventions. This work proved that the insertion of such “optical neuromodulators” or “light sensors” as ChR2 into normally photo-insensitive retinal neurons is a promising approach for restoring sight to profoundly blind individuals. These strategies included the delivery of the directly photosensitive cation channel ChR2 and the photosensitive chloride pump halorhodopsin (abbreviated herein “HaloR” and elsewhere “NpHR” or “eNpHR” because of its origin from Natronobacterium pharaonis (Lanyi, J K et al. J Biol. Chem. 265:1253-1260 (1990). Such work has been reported by the present inventor's group (Bi, A. et al., Neuron 50:23-33 (2006), Ivanova, E et al., Mol Vis. 15:1680-9 (2009), Zhang, Y. et al., J Neurosci. 29:9186-96 (2009), primarily with ChR2. Others have delivered and expressed ChR2 (Lagali et al., Nat. Neurosci. 11:667-675 (2008); NpHR by (Busskamp V. et al., Science 329, 413-417 (2010); synthetically engineered potassium (SPARK) and glutamate (LiGIuR) channels (Greenberg, K P et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 47, 4750 (2006; abstract); Kolstad et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci 49:3897 (2009; Abstract) and the G protein-coupled receptor melanopsin (Lin, B. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 105:16009-16014 (2008)) in normally nonphotosensitive bipolar, amacrine, and ganglion cells or nonfunctional photoreceptors.
The present inventor and colleagues (Bi, A. et al., Neuron 50:23-33 (2006); WO2007/131180) disclosed adeno-associated virus (AAV2)-mediated expression of exogenously delivered light-gated membrane cation channel, ChR2, or light-driven chloride ion pump, HaloR, in inner retinal neurons and demonstrated that expression of ChR2 in surviving inner retinal neurons of a mouse with photoreceptor degeneration can restore the ability of the retina to encode light signals and transmit the light signals to the visual cortex.
The present inventor and colleagues (Zhang, Y. et al., J Neurosci. 29:9186-96 (2009 Jul. 22) reported that the expression HaloR can effectively restore OFF responses in inner retinal neurons of mice with retinal degeneration. HaloR-expressing RGCs respond to light with rapid hypopolarization and suppression of spike activity. After termination of the light stimulus, their membrane potential exhibited a rapid rebound overshoot with robust sustained or transient spike firing. Coexpression of ChR2/HaloR in RGCs produced ON, OFF, and even ON-OFF responses, depending on the wavelength of the light stimulus. Suggesting that the expression of multiple microbial rhodopsins such as ChR2 and HaloR is a possible strategy to restore both ON and OFF light responses in the retina after the death of rod and cone photoreceptors.
The present invention is a refinement and significant step forward of the inventor's prior work, being directed to differential, subcellular “site-selective expression” of these light-sensor-encoding nucleic acids by adding sorting or targeting motifs to the vectors that confer such selectivity. This adds to the “spatial resolution” of vision restoration achieved in this manner in those suffering vision loss or blindness caused, for example, by any of a number of retinal degenerative diseases. The present inventor's approach does not require, introducing exogenous cells and tissues or physical devices, thus avoiding obstacles encountered by existing approaches, though the combined use of the present approach with visual prostheses or devices is also envisioned.